


[VID] I Found You

by colls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: found family
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	[VID] I Found You

This show caught me right in the 'found family feels' and hasn't let go.  
A vid about how Mando & Cara & Baby Yoda are a space family because even when you lose your family, life ~~the Force~~ might find you a new one. With a sort of extended family of Kruiil, IG-88, & Greef 

password: mando  


[DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/132015.html) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/MO09FhTPvLI)


End file.
